Conventionally, devices which control the behavior of a vehicle to a safer direction when the behavior of the vehicle becomes unstable due to a slip, etc. (such as an antiskid brake system (ABS)) are known. For example, devices which detect that behavior such as understeering or oversteering occurs in the vehicle during cornering, etc. of the vehicle, and apply a suitable deceleration to the vehicle so that the behavior is controlled, are known.
Meanwhile, vehicle movement controllers are known, which adjust a deceleration during cornering to control loads applied to front wheels which are steerable wheels so that a series of operations by a vehicle driver (breaking, steering-in, accelerating, steering-back, etc.) during cornering of a vehicle in a normal traveling state become natural and stable, unlike the above control performed for safety improvement in the traveling state where the behavior of the vehicle becomes unstable.
Further, JP2014-166014A discloses a behavior control device for a vehicle which reduces a driving force (torque) of the vehicle according to a yaw-rate related amount which corresponds to a steering operation by a vehicle driver (e.g., yaw acceleration) to quickly decelerate the vehicle when the driver starts the steering operation, so that a sufficient load is quickly applied to front wheels which are steerable wheels. According to this behavior control device, since the loads are quickly applied to the front wheels when the steering operation is started, a frictional force between the front wheels and a road surface increases, and a cornering force of the front wheels increases. Therefore, turnability of the vehicle in an early stage of curve entry improves, and a response to the steering-in operation (steering stability) improves. Thus, a vehicle behavior intended by the driver is achieved.
However, when a control (vehicle attitude control) for reducing the engine torque to decelerate the vehicle according to the steering operation of the driver during a vehicle turn is performed as in JP2014-166014A, a yaw rate larger than that expected by the driver may occur in the vehicle. In one example, when the steerable wheels (front wheels) are forcibly steered due to disturbances such as an uneven road surface and influence of side wind during the vehicle attitude control, a large yaw rate unintended by the driver occurs in the vehicle. In this case, the vehicle comes to be in an oversteered state, failing to realize the turn expected by the driver.